A Phineas and Ferb Story 5: The Hospital Situation
by animaldoctor
Summary: What if Jamie was in the middle of a fight and passed out during it? What if it was so serious that the gang has limited time to get him to the hospital to save him. Join me, Jamie, as we go on another adventure in yet another sequel to A Phineas and Ferb Story.


_**Hi, everyone. It's Jamie here. Before we start this story, you need to understand one crucial thing about the main problem in this story: My character (me) gets diagnosed with type-1 diabetes.**_

_**In case you don't know, type 1 diabetes is an auto-immune disease/condition where your pancreas stops producing insulin, a substance that is used to absorb the sugars in your food. Because of that, insulin has to be manually injected by shot.**_

_**If you don't have diabetes, I might as well let you know: Getting diagnosed is not nearly as dramatic as this. Not even close. So, without further ado, let's get to the story, probably the most dramatic I have ever written. P.S.: Since I will be knocked unconscious in this story, Phineas will have another POV. Enjoy.**_

Jamie's POV

After we had saved the most important agent in O.W.C.A. history (a guinea pig), I began to feel a little weird. I just wasn't feeling too good afterwards. Something inside me was... very wrong. I mostly stopped going on missions for a couple of weeks because I didn't feel like battling, and I missed doing a lot of my favorite things because it just lost all meaning. Then, one day, I finally got the spirit to go into battle. I jumped into the tree elevator with everyone else and waited for Major Monogram's face to pop up onto the screen to give us info on our upcoming mission.

"Good morning, Team P, "said Major Monogram. "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again, For reasons unknown to us, he has bought all of the country's salt and pepper shakers. Man, what a new low for him. Get to the bottom of it immediately. Good luck, we're counting on you." With that, we jumped onto the hovercraft and glided towards Doof's lab. At that point, I started to feel more out of shape than I was before. I felt like I was going to pass out, but luckily, I got to Doof without breaking a sweat. I was still waiting for the inevitable to come.

At that point, we jumped through the window, but since I was feeling crummy, I accidentally fell onto a button that activated our trap: a pile of wires that was so dense, you couldn't possibly find the load bearing wire without X-ray glasses. Boy, did I feel stupid. "Ah, Perry the Platypus... and others," said Doof rather gleefully. "You are just in time to watch me activate my latest invention: the Sneeze-inator! See, what I plan to do is aim this directly at City Hall, where my brother, Roger, is going to present a speech for being re-elected as mayor of Danville." "Your brother is the Mayor of Danville?" Phineas asked. "Wow, you are one lucky man."

"I prefer to call myself cursed, because I hate him so much. Anyway, I will aim this at City Hall when he is giving his re-election speech. I will activate, and he will sneeze so hard, he will literally fly out of the Tri-State Area. After that I waltz in and take over, Cool plan, huh?" I was still crouched down at the bottom of the wire pile, and even though we hadn't gotten out of the trap quite yet, I was somehow able to get to the top and make my head come out of the top of the pile.

"Doof, this is a new low, even for you. Do you really think you are going to be able to make him sneeze that powerfully?" I asked. "Well, yeah. That was my... original thought," he said rather woefully. "Hey, you try to make an inator every day in the summertime, in a summer that seems like it has been going on for like, 7 or 8 years. It's really challenging."

Perry, on the other hand, was looking with his X-ray goggles trying to find the load bearing wire. He did, and he pulled, releasing up from the trap. "It's time for you to meet your end," I yelled. I ran straight towards him, going as fast as I possibly could, trying to knock him down... and instead, I passed out. The last thing I remember was Phineas running over to me as my mind faded and I fell unconscious.

Phineas's POV

"Jamie!" I ran toward him as fast as I possibly could. He had just passed out while running toward Doofenshmirtz, trying to stop his evil scheme. He had told us he hadn't been feeling well, and he didn't listen to himself to stay behind. We didn't listen to him much, either, as we kept trying to persuade him to join us on our missions. "Man, we should have listened to him."

"You!" I pointed at Doofenshmirtz. "I guess I'll have to thwart you myself." I charged at him as fast as I possibly could, and when I got right up to him, I kicked him in the face, punched him in the back, and pressed the self destruct button on the inator. I then realized we needed to get out of there as fast as we could. So I activated my hang glider, grabbed Isabella's hand and yelled at everyone to jump on. They did, and we were able to get away from Doof before the inator exploded.

Doof, however, didn't. "Curse you...ACHOO!...everyone who...ACHOO...works with Perry...ACHOO!," he yelled as we escaped. "Hey, wait a second," I said, "Where's Jamie? Please tell me we did not just leave him there. " Perry chortled and pointed to the teleporter setting on his watch. I knew what he meant: Perry had transported Jamie to our house.

"Nice work, Perry," I said. "Now let's get home as fast as we can, There's something wrong with Jamie, and I should have realized it sooner. Step on it." I pressed the turbo setting on the hang glider in order to get home much faster, and we were able to get home in 5 minutes time. Jamie was sitting asleep on the couch. When we got it, I told everyone to get Jamie to the hospital. "But Phineas," said Isabella. "You don't know how to drive, and your parents are at an antique convention today." "Don't worry, he taught me," I replied. "Excuse me?" she asked. "He made a cool new car yesterday, and he taught me how to drive it. I can drive us to the hospital pretty quick. Just let me take the wheel."

"Fine," said Isabella. "But if we crash and get a ticket for underage driving, don't blame me." I led the way to the garage, where we got out the new car. Isabella sat next to me, and everyone else sat in the back (the car's back was extendable). We put Jamie in the trunk, where there was an extra seat where he wouldn't fly around and hurt himself even more. I put my foot on the petal, and we accelerated as fast as we could. We might have ended up breaking a few traffic laws, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I just wanted to help my friend.

"Phineas," Isabella asked. "Are you sure this is safe?" "Probably not," I replied. "But we'll be fine. Besides, all I care about right now is helping my friend." We ended up getting to the hospital a lot earlier than I expected, even with the turbo boosters on. Wait a minute. I knew it was going a little fast. I turned off the turbo setting, along with the car itself, and helped Ferb and Buford carry Jamie into the hospital. I really hoped it wasn't too late. We brought him into the hospital, and the doctor put him in a hospital bed. We sped the bed down the hall, and kept accelerating, making sure to get to the room as quickly as possible. My thoughts soon stopped going to the worst case scenario, as Jamie woke up.

Jamie's POV

I woke up with no recollection of what had happened. I realized I was being zoomed down a hospital hallway on a hospital bed. It was then I remembered that I had passed out in the middle of a battle with Doofenshmirtz. "How..." I started. The words just barely came out, because I felt really weak. "How did I... get here?" "We drove you here as quickly as we could," said Phineas. "I'm just surprised none of us caught this sooner." Honestly, I was still trying to take in the fact that Phineas drove me here. He basically saved my life.

"You drove us here? I'm impressed. Your driving skills have improved."

"What do you mean, improved?"

"Remember yesterday when you were struggling to parallel park? And you are able to teach your sister to parallel park perfectly with a monster truck! Then again, you are younger than her... oh forget it! Just hurry!"

Phineas and the doctor who was assisting them sped me down the hallway a little faster. We finally stopped in a room marked 3B. When we got into the room, the doctor setup an anesthesia station to put me to sleep for a little bit. He gave me the laughing gas, and I fell asleep. By the time I woke up, I felt a little crazy... although I didn't act crazy. To this day, I will never begin to understand how that happened.

I could barely hear much before I passed out again, except for the diagnosis: type-1 diabetes. After I heard that, I passed out again. I was apparently driven back home, once again by Phineas, and I woke up on the family sofa, dazed and shocked. "What...happened?," I asked. "Here's the care plan to explain everything," Phineas said. He gave me a packet that told me everything I needed to know to take care of myself. It took me a little while to read it all and understand what it meant, but after I finished reading, Isabella gave me the rest of the stuff I needed.

It seemed a little hard originally, but eventually, I was able to handle it just fine, and I was able to get back to what I loved doing best with my best friends: inventing and fighting crime. Best of all, I was able to live life to the fullest for a few more good years, and everything was going really well.

_**Well, that's my hospital drama. I know it wasn't much, but it was probably an inspiration that was really good. I really hope you enjoyed this. If you did (or didn't) leave a review down below. I really want your opinions so that I can write good stories. I will see you next time. Bye!**_


End file.
